Revenge of the Older Brother
by monochrome noah
Summary: Kaitou Kid had a policy of never stripping girls of their clothes when disguising as them. Unfortunately, the one time he does so by mistake it just had to be the one girl with an overprotective and dangerously skilled FBI agent for an older brother. Kaito-centric.


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

* * *

Kuroba Kaito, also known as Kaitou Kid, felt great. Not only had he managed to steal the target for that night, but he had managed to outwit Tantei-kun while he was at it.

He raced towards the roof to make his getaway, knowing that little Conan wasn't far behind him. This time however it seemed like there was a far enough distance between them that he could get away without their usual confrontation (it took awhile for him to calculate the best place to jump from).

He could see the door to the roof now and put on a burst of speed to reach it sooner. However, just as he slammed open the door and made to step out, he quickly ducked back inside, just barely dodging the bullet that put a hole through the door he had just been in front of.

'Damn, a sniper! Why did Snake have to choose this heist to target me?' He jumped up and clung to the ceiling –just incase they could still see him through the doorway.

He tried to scan the outside from his safe vantage point, hoping to find a way past the sniper's sight. He was quickly distracted by that though, when he heard the echoing sounds of footsteps fast approaching.

'I can't let Tantei-kun run out there! He'll be shot immediately!' Kid absolutely refused to let anyone get hurt during one of his heists. He jumped down behind Conan as he passed by his hiding spot and pulled him back by his collar, keeping him from running out onto the roof. "I wouldn't go out there if I were you. Not if you don't want to get shot at."

However, his little critic surprised him, when he only responded with "Ah, I see you already met Akai-san." as he slipped himself out of Kid's hold.

Conan was then treated to the very rare sight of seeing Kid sputter "Wh-who?"

"Your sniper." The detective deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at how slow he was being. "Akai Shuichi. He is perhaps the greatest ever FBI agent. He is also probably the world's greatest sniper —just so you know not to try anything. Should you actually try to get past him, he will probably incapacitate you as painfully as it is possible without killing you."

Kaito tried to think of a way out of his predicament, as he stalled for time. "Wow, Tantei-kun, I never would've thought you'd go this far to catch little old me."

"Don't go thinking the wrong thing. I'm still going to catch you fairly. Tonight I'm just delivering a message."

Well, that certainly hadn't been expected. But still..."A message from who?"

"Ah, that would be from Akai-san." he answered. "He's very angry at you."

"What did I ever do to him? I don't think I've ever met him." Kaito said with a quizzical look on his face.

The shrunken detective's face morphed into a smirk, before quickly becoming a mask of innocence. Kaito was beginning to dread his answer "Did you know that five years ago Akai-san had to go undercover to infiltrate an organization that the FBI was tracking down."

Kaito tried to connect the change in topic to his question and so asked "I wasn't even active again five years ago. What does that have to do with me?"

That irritating smirk was back again. "Unfortunately, his cover was blown and he was, once again, fighting the organization from the outside. More recently, he was forced to fake his death until the organization was finally taken down a couple weeks ago."

"That's nice Tantei-kun, but what's with the whole vengeance thing?"

Conan simply ignored his question again. "While he was undercover, his family was relocated to America and their name changed. This turned out to be a good thing after his cover was blown and while he was still combating them. However, upon his supposed death, his sister decided to come back to where he was last spotted, in Japan, and try to find out more." Kid didn't know why but he was really dreading the thought of what came next.

The detective must have seen his dread and the smirk on his face grew absolutely predatory. "You've met her before, Kid-san. After all, you pretended to be her at one of your heists … Sera Masumi, that is."

Oh, this was bad, really really bad. He didn't usually strip girls of their clothes (Kid was a gentleman, after all). However, he had done it on accident (she was really too manly for her own good). He was sure that his horror was on full display, despite his poker face.

Then Tantei-kun decided to be even more cruel and remind him of the current situation and announced in an overly cheerful tone "Congratulations! You now have a dangerously skilled FBI agent and protective older brother after you."

While Kid stewed that over and tried to think of a way to get away from the crazy older brother, Conan pulled out his phone and started doing something on it that Kaito couldn't see. Then he continued his tale "So after we took down the organization and Akai-san no longer had to pretend to be dead, he asked for my help with this and I –being his friend– said 'yes'."

The detective held out his phone for Kid to take. He looked confusedly at the screen and then, realizing that a call was in progress, held it up to his ear. There was silence for a while, before he heard the voice on the other end speak in a deceptively calm voice "Come near her again, and even Conan-kun won't be able to find the body." Nothing more was said after that, only the tone signaling the end of the call.

The detective took back his phone, since the thief was still in shock from the threat. "Whatever I'm sure he threatened you with, I assure you he can back it up." He then turned around and leisurely started walking back down the steps they had both been running up before this bombshell had been dropped on him.

The detective didn't even look back, as he called out "You can leave now. He won't shoot at you anymore … tonight."

Kaito didn't even think it was possible for him to get back home as fast as he had. What he did know, though, was that he would make sure to never again have a run in with any more 'Akai's or 'Sera's ... just to be safe.

* * *

So I was re-watching the Kid episodes in Detective Conan and when I got to the end of the Blush Mermaid one I wondered to myself 'I wonder how Akai would react if he knew about this'. Of course he wouldn't be able to do anything since he was still Subaru at the time. And we know that he's protective of Sera after the Dimensional Sniper movie (sniping the other sniper that had gotten her hospitalized). So that's how this baby was born.


End file.
